


Bailando

by Fearlesskiki



Series: Leo & Ney [1]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: F/M, FC Barcelona, I blame the song Bailando for this, M/M, Neymar is irresistible, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearlesskiki/pseuds/Fearlesskiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo doesn't dance because he thinks he is bad at it. But that doesn't stop his teammate Neymar to make him do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bailando

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at Spanish football fandom. Neymessi is too cute I had to make something out of it. Hope you enjoy it! =D 
> 
> Inspired by the amazing song 'Bailando' from Enrique Iglesias
> 
> *Everything in this work is purely fiction and not related to the real life people stated.*

Loud noises can be heard from the corridor of the stadium. The dressing room is unusually lively today. Normally it isn't quiet either, but today is a slightly different atmosphere as the team has just won the La Liga. The players are celebrating the evening by singing the Barcelona theme song, talking loudly, taking selfies with the trophy and upload them to Facebook. It is like a graduation party. Someone turns on the stereo and the song 'Hips Don't Lie' is blasting in the dressing room.

 

"Shakira! Shakira!" few players say simultaneously and they start to laugh. Shakira chuckles hearing her own song in an unusual place. She glances to her boyfriend Gerard, seeking for his approval. Gerard gives her a smile and a nod. Shakira places his son Milan on a bench and starts to belly dance to the song. Gerard joins her, shaking his hips and then stretches out his hand to invite his girlfriend for dance duet. They twist and turn to the rhythm while Milan giggles and claps his hands while watching his parents dancing to the song. The other players watch the couple dance in awe throughout the whole song. They cheer and whistle to the couple. Some of them even take out their phones and record it as a video. Few minutes later, the track finishes and it changes to another song. Another familiar song. 

 

"Ah, this song. I know this one," says Xavi. It is 'Bailando' by Enrique Iglesias. It is a popular song and everyone in the team knows the song. Javier starts moving his arms around to the song. Some of the players follow suit.

 

"Come, come, dance!" Dani Alves urges newcomers Marc-André and Rafinha to dance. The dressing room has soon become a dance floor for the players. 

 

"Hey Leo, let's dance!" says Neymar as he gestures Leo to come over and join him.

 

"Sorry, but I don't dance," Leo answers with a polite smile. He waves his hand to decline.

 

"What? Are you kidding me? What kind of Latino doesn't dance?" Neymar answers. He shakes his head in disbelief, as he is bewildered by Leo's answer.

 

"I really don't," Leo replies. Leo didn't lie to his teammate. He is probably one of the rare Latinos that is born with two left feet. He feels that it is an embarrassment to his heritage so he often shy away from any dance invitations. And being a perfectionist himself, he fears of failure. He couldn't dare to let people know about his weakness.  

 

But thank goodness he is at least, good at playing football.

 

"Oh, come on, señor[1] Messi! Don't be such an old man!" Neymar insists. Leo tries to avoid but this time, he can't seem to run away. Neymar is a guy that doesn't give up until he gets his way. The young Brazilian always gets things his way and Leo couldn't figure out why. Neymar grabs Leo's wrist and pulls him to the center of the room. The young man smiles softly. His hands start to sway with the rhythm of the music. His feet moves naturally to the beats. Like a fish swimming in the sea. Leo still stands straight like a log, watching the Brazilian dances around him. He tilts his head and wonders.  _What is he dancing? Is it Salsa? Samba? Street dance? Tango? Waltz?_ He could not even differentiate the types of dance. Yeah, Leo is really that bad at dancing.

 

Neymar places his hands on Leo's hips and tries to sway them from side to side, encouraging Leo to move around. Leo's face begins to turn pink. He prays that Neymar does nit notice that. Neymar says, "Shake it like Shakira! Yeah, that's right."

 

Leo looks down to his legs, follows every instruction from Neymar but he keeps on worrying about not executing the moves perfectly. His nervousness affects his steps, making every move stiff like a cardboard. Neymar couldn't help but laughs at him. "Hey, hey, take it easy, señor. We're not having a competition here. Just relax and move your body to the music."

 

_Yeah, it's easy for you to say._

 

Leo looks up and studies Neymar's expression. His Brazilian teammate always carries a smile on his face. He wonders why Brazilians are always in a party mood 24/7 and how they are able to put on a smile not matter what life throws at them. He envies that. Neymar's smile is sweet, sincere and calm. It is also infectious. Neymar's smile always lifts Leo's mood, which is the only reason the latter is able to motor through his football career when he has less than stellar performances. He reads Neymar's body language. It is so encouraging and loving. His footsteps are smooth and flexible. It flows smoothly like water, which is a big contrast to Leo's cardboardy moves. Neymar grabs his hands and begins to take charge of the dance. The Brazilian's pace are getting faster, following the tempo of the song. Leo's heartbeat raises higher too. His nervousness becomes more apparent, making his moves more awkward than before.

 

The men then dances to a song called Bamboléo, which is an iconic Spanish song. But it does not take that long for Leo to get used to Neymar's lead. Leo is slowly drawn to the Brazilian's footsteps. The footsteps tell him a story. A story about a young man that craves love from someone. Neymar dance moves takes him to another universe. The lights of the room have become darker and different colour of lights begin to appear. Soon, the only person Leo could see is Neymar. The only sounds that he could hear are the Latin music and Neymar's sweet voice, guiding him the dance moves. Leo just follows suit and immerses himself into the dance. All the moves slowly come naturally to him. He stretches his hand, let Neymar spins around and pulls the Brazilian back to his direction. Neymar feels a force pulling him as he spins back and falls while Leo catches him with his arms. Neymar's eyes finally met with his. Both men take a few deep breaths to catch back the lost oxygen from the dance exercise. They stare at each other for a whole minute, not uttering any words. For a moment, Leo wishes the song never ends. But everything has to come to an end. He helps Neymar to get back on his feet when his arm starts to sore. Neymar grabs Leo's other arm to assist himself to stand. The Brazilian's hands are still gripping Leo's arms tightly, sparkling eyes gazing at him. Both men are standing so close facing each other until Leo could feel Neymar's breath. Not making the situation more awkward, Neymar clears his throat and asks,

 

"So, is it fun?"

 

"Sí[2]," Leo replied. "Can we do it again?"

**Author's Note:**

> Bailando - "dancing" in Spanish
> 
> [1] señor - "mister" in Spanish  
> [2] Sí - "yes" in Spanish 
> 
> Playlist:  
> Bailando - Enrique Iglesias  
> Hips Don't Lie - Shakira  
> Bamboléo - Gipsy Kings  
> Something In The Way You Move - Ellie Goulding 
> 
> Again, I have no idea what I'm writing XD. I blame Enrique Iglesias for this. :P I'm suppose to continue my long fics but I wanted to try something different too! =)  
>    
> If you like it please give me a kudos. Share it with your friends. Please tell me anything in the comments and I will try my very best to improve :) Every kudos, comment, subscription and bookmark means the world to me. Thank you :D
> 
> Yeah, you can follow me on [Tumblr](http://fearlesskiki.tumblr.com/) and [join the FBD Book Club!](https://footballblogsdirectory.tumblr.com/post/160746377878/welcome-to-the-fbd-book-club-this-is-a-place-to)


End file.
